


Low Tide

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, No Spoilers, camp hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's tired and Rachel's curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 days, prompt: Dazed or half-dead on a Monday morning

“What’s the matter with you today?” Rachel asks, sitting next to him in the training arena. He has his feet propped up against the row in front of him, elbows leaning heavily against his knees, eyes watching the action in front of him through the calloused pads of his fingers.  
  
Percy shrugs in response. He’s pretty absorbed watching Annabeth systematically dismantle the Stoll brother’s defenses, fighting two-on-one, and his brain is too tired to both focus on the fight and answer simple questions.  
  
Rachel eyes him suspiciously. “It’s too early for you to be this tired. You haven’t even sparred yet.”  
  
“Full moon last night.” Percy finally answers, smiling as Annabeth disarms Travis fully and turns her attention to Connor.  
  
“Oh, that’s right.” Rachel twirls a piece of hair through her fingers and leans back away from him, apparently satisfied with this explanation. “The tides mess you up. I forgot about that.”  
  
“Right,” Percy grunts, watching as Annabeth whips off her helmet, wipes off her brow, and ignores entirely the bags under her eyes.


End file.
